Field
This disclosure relates to a poly(imide-amide) copolymer, an article containing poly(imide-amide) copolymer, and a display device including the article.
Description of the Related Art
A need for a flexible, light, and portable display that requires low electric power is growing as a demand for a display device that delivers and visualizes various pieces of information increases.
In order to fabricate a flexible display, numerous constituting parts such as flexible substrate, organic and inorganic materials for processing at a low temperature, flexible electronics, encapsulating, packaging technology, and the like are required.
To be applicable in a flexible display, it is desired that a transparent plastic film replacing conventional window cover glass have high hardness and good optical properties.
Although hardness of the transmittance plastic film may be supplemented by coating a hard-coating layer on the surface of the film, achieving high tension modulus of the base film may be helpful to increase hardness of the final film.
Desired optical properties may include high transmittance for light, low haze and low yellowness index (YI), anti-UV color change properties, and the like. Anti-UV color change properties mean that YI does not increase upon UV-radiation in a predetermined period of time.
Thus, there remains a need for a polymer film having high modulus, low YI, and anti-UV color change properties.